I Told You So
by LunaV-chan
Summary: I could... but I won't say I told you so.


The song that the title came from is from Keith Urban's FABULOUS new album, "Love, Pain, and the Whole Crazy Thing." It's called "I Told You So" and it's a wonderful song. If you've heard the song, this story will make ten times more sense.

This is just a one shot, and I don't plan on continuing this.

_**I Told You So**_  
-----------------

The snow was coming down in torrents. One would usually say that rain comes down in torrents, but this snow was so heavy and so thick that the only word that could come to Usagi's mind was torrents. She sat at her window, watching the snowflakes stick to her window. She leaned in very close, trying to pick out the design on a small flake. It was lovely, she determined, tracing her finger around it.

Smiling slightly, she pushed herself away from the window and curled up on her bed, grabbing a manga that was lying near her. Her cat, Luna, was asleep in her basket. Her snores came out as purrs, and the soft hum that was created in the room was very peaceful to Usagi.

It was the first time all day that Usagi had a moment of peace. She had been rushed everywhere, trying to find Christmas gifts for all of her close friends. They had been so good to her lately, so caring and loving, that she wanted to get them the absolute perfect gifts. They deserved it, since they had taken care of her so well.

She had been alone now for a month. At first, when Mamoru had left her, she thought she wouldn't live. She was so heartbroken, and she had felt so very broken. She thought that, with him so far away in the United States, she would just curl up and die. When he had told her that it was better for them to part ways, and to be apart for a while, she thought he had gone crazy. He had told her that he needed space. Space? She still didn't understand his meaning to the word. She tried to tell him that they could make a long distance relationship work, since he would eventually be back. He had just shaken his head, kissed her cheek in a brotherly way (she had nearly gagged at this), and left.

Now, as she sat gazing out her window, (she had read the manga ten million times, and it held no interest to her. She had thrown it aside) she missed him. She missed the sound of his voice, the soft laugh that he would utter whenever she would amuse him, the soft color of his eyes, the way his hair would droop in his face, the way his arms felt around her, the feeling of his lips on her neck, her lips. She stopped, blushing. He had never gone farther than that. Always the gentleman.

She sighed. Christmas was only a few days away. This would be the first Christmas she would spend without him in two years. She dreaded it.

She usually loved Christmas. She loved decorating the tree, singing Christmas carols, sending cards, baking gingerbread cookies, buying presents, getting presents, wearing Christmas decorated clothes.

But this year she couldn't wait for it to be over so she could go back to sulking alone. Her friends had understood. They had left her alone when she needed to be alone, and had hugged her when she needed hugs. Rei called her every morning to see how she was. She always said fine, to which Rei would reply "No, you're not… but good job on trying to appear that way!" Then the raven haired girl would appear at the doorstep, with Ami, Makato, and Minako in tow, all smiling at her and asking her to go out with them.

Ami would take her to book stores and try to talk her into buying educational books, which would just make her want to curl up and die all the more until the girl would lead her to the manga section. Minako would do her hair or take her out clothes shopping. The fun part, she said, was to shop around and try on tons of clothes, even if you had no money to buy them. Just wearing something pretty for a moment made you feel better.

Makato would always have something yummy for Usagi to eat. She would make tons of sweets and would ask Usagi to try them all so she could find out what she should cook for some banquet or another. Usagi always knew she was lying, but the food was really good, so she never said anything.

Rei, however, was the most persistent of all. She would be at Usagi's house every day, within two minutes of Usagi calling her. She would take her to the arcade when she didn't feel like going, and force her to talk to her friends like Motoki that she hardly ever saw anymore (She actually didn't like talking to Motoki because Motoki was Mamoru's best friend and they kept in touch).

Usagi smiled softly. Her friends loved her, she knew.

But she just missed the man that she had thought loved her. But he needed space, he said. What exactly did that mean? That he didn't love her? Or that he did and just didn't want her around at the moment?

She didn't like to think about it, but she always came back to thinking about it.

She heard the doorbell ring downstairs, and for a minute was intrigued. It was snowing like crazy outside and someone had the courage to face the weather to come visit? She had a feeling it was Rei, but she didn't have the energy to get up and go downstairs to answer the door. Her mother would get it, and Rei would bound up the stairs in moments.

She waited for a few minutes, watching the snow outside the window.

Then, a rap at her door caused her to turn her head. It was her mother.

"Usagi… you need to come downstairs."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Rei too lazy to come up?"

"It's not Rei, honey…"

Usagi raised an eyebrow, but stood up and followed her mother down the hall and down the stairs. Her mother squeezed her hand and went into the kitchen, while Usagi just looked around, confused.

She walked into the foyer, but no one was there, and then into the living room, where her father and brother were watching a movie.

Scratching her head, she shrugged and opened the door, expecting to have snow thrown in her face. The storm had calmed down, she saw, and, in only her pajamas, she stepped out on to the porch.

Looking in front of her, she saw nothing but a sports car sitting in the driveway.

She stopped.

The only person that she knew who had a sports car was—

"Usako."

Usagi slowly turned her head. Sitting on the porch swing was Mamoru. Gorgeous, snow-covered Mamoru.

She didn't move for a moment, afraid it was a dream.

He stood and walked up to her. Neither one of them said a word. They just listened to the other breathe (or in Usagi's case, not breathe), and the now soft snow falling.

Finally, after searching her eyes for the longest time, Mamoru broke the silence. "I'm sorry."

Usagi looked away. "For what? Leaving? Hurting me? Be specific here."

"All of the above. I didn't mean to hurt you. It wasn't meant to hurt you."

She looked at him with an evil glare in her eye. "Then what was it all meant for?"

"Exactly what I said. Space. To think. To know if what I'm doing now is right. I thought it was then, but I had to be sure… I had to be sure…"

"Had to be sure of what?" She tilted her head.

"I had to be sure that I couldn't live without you." He said, briefly, before leaning down and abruptly kissing her.

At first, she was stunned. It had been a month since she saw him… and now all of the sudden he was practically making out with her on her front porch?

Then, she gave in and wrapped her arms around him, pulling her body close to him and sinking into the kiss.

After nearly three minutes, which seemed way too soon for her, he softly pulled away, a little breathless.

She looked down and blushed, but didn't pull away from him.

"You won't leave again, will you?"

"I'll have to go back for a while. But only to get the rest of my things. I couldn't stand it any longer. I couldn't think about anything but you. To say the least, Harvard isn't the place for me." He laughed softly, kissing her forehead, leaving a trail of kisses down her face.

"Hmm."

"Usako…"

"Hmm?"

"I had to be sure I couldn't live without you… because…"

And here, again, abruptly, he dropped to one knee.

She nearly passed out.

"I want you to marry me."

She looked at him for a moment.

A long moment.

He became queasy.

Then, she turned her head and looked out at the soft snow blanketing her front yard. "You know… I said a while back that we could have been together while you gone. I guess… well…"

She stopped for a moment. "I could… but I won't say I told you so."

She dropped to her knees with him, and kissed him.

He grinned. "So you will?"

She laughed. "Yes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Can't you see_

_That for worse or for better_

_We're better together_

_Please, just come back home_

_No, don't say that you're sorry_

_And I won't say I told you so_


End file.
